


Child of War

by erik_lehnsherr



Series: The Fourteenth's Song [4]
Category: D.Gray Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erik_lehnsherr/pseuds/erik_lehnsherr
Summary: Neah really needs to pay attention to what his uncle says more often.





	Child of War

A month after the confrontation at the pub, Neah Campbell was still steaming with anger. The fifteen-year-old just couldn’t believe he was robbed so easily, and by a male femme fatale, to make matters worse! When Uncle Cyrus called the boys to the main house, Neah got the _joy_ of explaining what happened, and the heavy look of disappointment trained on him.

Now, Neah sat at the Big Imposing Table, as he nicknamed it as a kid, while waiting for some special guests. Mana chatted easily with the rest of their family, something Neah never excelled at. There was just something about these people that pissed him off, something he didn’t enjoy trying to figure out since it just pissed him off more.

Cyrus cleared his throat, and everyone went to their seats. Mana was seated right next to Neah, a small smile on his face as the doors opened and Akuma servants led three people in.

The eldest in the bunch was a man who looked to be in his late fifties, although the age didn’t mar his ability to look scary as hell. He crushed the Noah with a glare so savage, Neah thought he was looking right at the personification of the Stone Age. He wore long robes that only made him seem bigger, if possible.

Beside him was a boy the opposite of him. This one was small and owlish, with large glasses and long brown hair that was neatly pulled back. He had a stack of books in his hands, which he didn’t seem to have any problems holding, but his discomfort with being there was obvious.

The final one was someone both Neah and Mana recognized. Mana whispered, “Neah, isn’t that-“ He didn’t get to finish, however, before Neah rapidly stood up, pointing an accusing finger at one Cross, “You!”

What a fiasco this meeting turned into. Neah vaulted over the table to make a grab for Cross while Mana attempted, and failed, to stop him. Cyrus was yelling at his nephew, the large scary man was also yelling at Neah – a lot of people were yelling at him.

Neah caught the sneaky bastard and slammed him against the wall, “Didn’t think we’d meet again, did you, you thieving bastard? Return my money!”

He felt a pressure on his shoulder, and for a moment he thought it was just Mana. Except, Mana couldn’t throw him into the air and on the ground, then reel back and punch him unconscious with one blow. That was all that small kid’s work.

_I think I’m in love._

Neah awoke sometime later on the couch at the Campbell estate. Mana and Cyrus were also there, Cyrus lined up against a bookshelf while Mana manned the smelling salt.

Cyrus rumbles, "You good, kid? No concussion? That Junior hit you hard."

"Look, I think I met God. He's a small kid who punched me in the face, and it was really hot."

That only made his brother and uncle groan as Mana told Cyrus, "He's alright." As Mana helped Neah up, the youngest Campbell asked the eldest, "Anyway, I didn't catch who those guys were, other than the bastard who stole our money."

His uncle rolled his eyes, smacking his nephew upside the head, "They're the Bookmen, moron, and if you were actually listening instead of daydreaming, you would have known that."

Mana added, "The actual Bookman doesn't have a name, so he said to be called Bookman. However, his apprentice is named Allen Marian, and the ginger boy who took our money is Cross Marian, Allen's younger brother. He's our age, Neah! Also, they'll be staying in this house! Isn't that great? We won't be alone anymore!"

Neah didn't catch half of what Mana said, zeroing in on the name of the thief, and the fact that they were going to be staying here. Oh yea, Neah was going to make their lives hell.

The next day, the Bookmen and shitty ginger brat arrived. They were led to the main room by one of the servants, and they were greeted by the sight of the Campbells. Cyrus opted out of welcoming the company, returning to the main house, but Mana was overjoyed, dressed in his best attire. Neah, meanwhile, sat at the grand piano in the room, having put on a simple suit. Mana spread his arms wide, "Welcome to the Campbell estate! I am Mana Campbell, and this is my younger twin brother, Neah Campbell. You, um, may remember him from yesterday."

Allen glared daggers at Neah, surprising effective behind those mirrors he calls glasses while Bookman replies with a slight bow, "I thank you for allowing us to stay in your home. Cross Marian is not my apprentice, but I will make sure he will return the full amount he stole from you, plus interest."

That caught Neah's attention, who smirked while playing a short tune on the piano, "Sounds good, Bookman. I was going to charge all of you an outrageous rent as revenge, but that alone makes me rethink. Maybe two hundred pounds will be a good amount."

Protesting, Mana smacked his twin upside the head, "You won't charge them rent, Neah!" He then turned and bowed in return to Bookman, "I'm sorry for my brother. He holds grudges for a long time."

While Mana decided to give a tour to Bookman and Cross, Allen stayed behind to speak to the younger Campbell twin. Neah was trying his best to ignore the other, playing a song, until Allen commented, "They call you the Musician, correct? The name seems to fit."

Neah paused in his playing, glancing at the Bookman, "That's a matter of opinion."

"Opinion?"

Another smirk went across his face, "My family calls me the Musician because I can play with human hearts as easily as I can play the piano."

Allen shrunk back some, chuckling nervously, "Oh."

Neah's music resumed as he asked, "So, you're the apprentice for the Bookman? Why are you vultures here?" Of course the Fourteenth had heard of the Bookmen - recorders of history who flock to all the battlefields to hear the winners gloat of their victories.

If Allen was insulted by Neah's distain towards Bookmen, he didn't show it as he answered as if reading from a script, "We're here to observe the Noahs' side of this war. My master and I will be your constant companions during this conflict, and my brother has come along as protection."

The Noah rolled his eyes, then demanded, "Did you teach him how to cheat and steal money? I might be a bastard, but I'm not a cheating bastard."

"No," Allen replied, surprisingly calm, "Cross learned how to cheat and steal after we became orphans. An accident killed our parents, and for many years we lived on the streets. My legal ways of getting money weren't enough, so Cross taught himself to work people to get money. Then, he lied and stole enough to get us to China, and that's where our story ends." He then stood up as Mana came back into the room, Cross and Bookman trailing behind.

Neah watched as Allen went back to his brother's side, the two speaking in hushed tones, then he got a strange feeling in his chest. Mana dragged him up and exclaimed, "This is so exciting, Neah!"

"Yea," Neah absentmindedly agreed. It would be fun to get to know Allen Marian.


End file.
